


who's the monster now

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Biting, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Milking Machine, Non-Penetrative Sex, Penis Milking, Scientist Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month - always during the full moon - Derek is dragged into the lab by stern faced guards sporting the Argent family crest on their uniforms. He's stripped naked and strapped down to the metal table by the same set of people and has the same milking machine attached to his dick. Every time he's electrocuted until he shifts, flashing his fangs as response to the low grade electricity which keeps him on the edge. He's kept in that state until the lead scientist arrives, and then they turn the machine on. They know how alpha werewolves knot during the full moon and will milk him dry before taking him off the table and throwing his tired body back into his dark, concrete cell.</p><p>(creepy!scientist!Stiles/alpha!werewolf!subject!Derek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's the monster now

**Author's Note:**

> **I would suggest reading the complete list of warnings at the end of the fic**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is me de-anoning and I just want to give a quick shoutout to Jettiebettie cause her AMAZING evil!scientist!stiles with (pet!)werewolf!derek was the semi-inspiration behind this entry.

The sheath the blank faced nurse so clinically slides over his soft cock is see through. That's the only thing different during this session.

 

Once a month - always during the full moon - Derek is dragged into the lab by stern faced guards sporting the Argent family crest on their uniforms. He's stripped naked and strapped down to the metal table by the same set of people and has the same milking machine attached to his dick. Every time he's electrocuted until he shifts, flashing his fangs as response to the low grade electricity which keeps him on the edge. He's kept in that state until the lead scientist arrives, and then they turn the machine on. They know how alpha werewolves knot during the full moon and will milk him dry before taking him off the table and throwing his tired body back into his dark, concrete cell.

 

He hates how he fights less and less as the experiments progress. Derek knows what they want out of him. He knows what the goal of this sick experiment is. Every part of him fights against the idea of his sperm being used to impregnate an unwilling alpha female. He doesn't want to be a father. But more than that, he hates the idea of his child - any child - being in the hands of these megalomaniacs. Who even knows what they'll do to the poor thing. Or what they'll try to teach it. 

 

Speaking of megalomaniacs.

 

The lab door opens quietly, signally the arrival of the lead scientist. Stiles' glasses glint under the bright lights as his gaze sweeps over the pristine lab. Derek's stomach does a treacherous flop when Stiles' sharp eyes linger on him a second too long before moving on to the other researchers.

 

"Leave." He says simply, the very image of casual elegance as he stands with his hands tucked away in his jeans pockets. There's a small but organized rush towards the door. Derek glares hard at Stiles' face because if he didn't, he'd stare at the denim clinging to scientist's thighs. And he can't. Derek can't show any weakness against Stiles.

 

Derek has already revealed too many soft spots to the scientist.

 

Stiles waits for the others to leave before locking the door with a careless swipe of his keycard. He takes his time walking over to the seat placed in front of Derek, sliding his white robe off like it's made of silk instead of rough cotton. Derek clenches his fists, hating the way his cock is already starting to chub up in response to Stiles' scent.

 

 

He wants to close his eyes in shame when Stiles realizes the state of his cock. But instead he sees the corner of Stiles' mouth quirking up in amusement.

 

"You can't wait, can you?" Stiles says softly, picking up the remote placed next to the single seat. Derek looks away, scowling hard at the black piece of plastic Stiles is fingering instead of answering. He misses the way Stiles' smile grows, but there's no way to miss the quiet, familiar 'click' which brings the machine to life.

 

Derek's eyes fly open with a gasp. The sharp pain of his claws cutting his palms is enough to keep Derek from jerking his hips forward into the lazy pumping action (and towards Stiles in a blatant invitation). His stomach swoops as a result of the sucking sensation, cock hardening to it's full length quickly when Derek realizes why they'd changed the sheath from metal to see-through.

 

"Look at you." Stiles whispers, falling down into the chair like his legs have grown weak. The scientist's eyes are bright and pupil blown, locked on the sight of Derek's dick being milked. Derek sucks in a greedy breath, clenching his teeth when he smells nothing but Stiles and Stiles' lust. The heady scent only intensifies as Stiles increases the milking machine's pace. It rips a low, desperate growl out of Derek, eyes slamming shut as he tries to fight.

 

Metal scraps against the floor with an ugly shriek. The jarring sound makes Derek crack an eye open, then the second when he realizes Stiles has stopped himself from getting out of his seat, his eyes fly open. And given the manner in the scientist is holding his arm so tightly against himself implies he just tried to reach for Derek.

 

Derek opens his mouth, not sure what he's about to ask when Stiles pushes the machine up to it's top speed.

 

It's _nothing_ like fucking someone, being milked this way. This clinical and _humiliating._

 

But way Stiles makes everyone leave before starting this. The way Stiles stares at him, eyes flitting all over him. The way he is sitting with crossed legs,  smelling so heavily of arousal, it makes the whole experience better and worse.

 

Derek strains against his bonds, slamming his eyes shut and fucking into the pump when he feels his knot forming.

 

In the darkness of his own mind, Derek imagines having enough strength to rip himself free from the table. He imagines grabbing Stiles and biting into the sweet curve of his neck. Derek imagines ripping Stiles' skinny jeans off, making him use that stupid chair he always sits on as a flimsy support before fucking his ass raw.

 

Derek imagines Stiles baring his throat, whining as he's bared and shamelessly begging for his knot, demanding Derek to breed him.

 

That does it for him.

 

He comes in a heady rush, biting down a roar as the sheath tightens around his knot. It's painful but Derek is familiar with pain. To the point it adds to the experience, making him gasp and pant as the machine slows down. It doesn't stop. It continues to gently milk him through his orgasm, pulling shudder after shudder out of him until his knot goes down and he's been milked dry.

 

And Stiles? Stiles is grinning at him. 

 

He's taken his glasses off, has them tucked away inside his shirt pocket as he leans forward in his seat. "Did you think about me?" Stiles asks.

 

Immediately, heat rushes up the back of his neck to color his ears a shameful red. The flush gives Derek's answer away.

 

Stiles chuckles, causing the color to sink lower. "That's what I thought." He says smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This fic includes the following - Derek being held hostage and used against his will, being forced to ejaculate reluctantly/against his will, unwilling attraction to someone, references to forced impregnation against someone's will, situational humiliation, knotting, references to breeding and biting.
> 
> If I've missed any warning please do tell me! I'll add that into the tags immediately.


End file.
